The jonin Exams
by mistkimoto
Summary: Countiunes the stroyline! lots of naruhina , sasusaku , inoshika , kakaanko and some nejitenten fluff in later chapters.... READ and REVIEW!
1. The shoe of chunniness

The jounin exams

disclaimer: I dont own naruto...

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets towards the hyugga compound when he saw Hinata writing a letter while sitting against a willow tree.

Naruto wanted some fun so he snuck up behind her and whispers softly into her ear "what are you writing Hinata-Chan?"

"o-hh nothing…" she replied blushing madly.

naruto wanting to know what she was writing took the paper out of her hands.

it read:

"_Dear naruto-kun, i have always admired you greatly and i have realized and know for a long time now that i love you..."_

Naruto was now blushing very deeply and Hinata saw his blush , she was about to faint when Naruto bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

At the exact same moment Neji came walking over towards naruto and hinata.

"we'll talk about this later you two were are going to be late!" Neji yelled.

"For what?" Naruto and Hinata said in unsion.

"The jounin exams!" Neji yelled again.

"I almost forgot let's go!" Naruto said proudly.

Hinata, Naruto and Neji ran over to the sign up table for the joinin exams.

"Please show us your chunnin forms..." the register lady said cooly.Hinata and Neji galdy handed over their forms.Naruto on the other hand seemed to "misplace" his."chunnin forms!?...what are those?" Naruto said while freking out.

"It is a form you get the second you gain the title of chunnin, you need them to become a jounin." Neji said with an angry tone.After hearing neji's speech naruto remembered where his was."I know where it is!" naruto exclaimed.Naruto took off his shoe and pulled out a cunnin form. It had stains and a horrible smell about it.

"Good enough , lets go!" Neji shouted.

They all ran towards the building entrance where they saw...

* * *

Ok i rewrote this just to freshen this up...once you guys are done with this fic. read the jounin exams 2...mistkimoto... 


	2. old friends

disclaimer:i dont own naruto

the joinin exams

* * *

They saw a tower filled with hundreds of ninja. They walked through the main doors , naruto looked up to see a staircase spiraling throughout the tower. They all started to walk the stairs to their floor... 

meanwhile ...on the leaf nin floor...

sakura was walking around the gathering area looking for someone that had sent her a love letter. ever since sasuke left she tried and

tried to move on, she was a 20 year old fully grown woman and she wouldnt wait a lifetime for some guy. Then suddenly sasuke

appeared in front of sakura. "sasuke! your back!" "sakura, before they take me to court i just want you to know that i always loved you."

sakura was about to kiss sasuke when two ANBU elites popped up and grabed sasuke. "sasuke! noo!" sakura fell onto her knees.

naurto, hinata and neji came runnng to her side. "come on sakura lets go have a seat" tenten added . sakura, hinata and the rest of the

genin leaf girls went to their PREPARE YOURSLEF SPOT .

suddenly someone kicked open the door to their floor and jumped to the center of the room. "i am rock lee." "shut up lee and get off the table your scaring the kids".


	3. author's note

The joinin exams :chapter 3- author's note

* * *

hey everyone! well I have been working pretty hard and i should have 2 more chapters updated in about a day or so. if you want to be in this fic. please let me know ASAP!!!! im updating like everyday or so. i dont have and ideas for the future plot so give me some ideas for the matches and how they should be set up. please review on who fights who. heres a list of the charecters. 

charecters

* * *

naruto 

mistku (oc, me...)

sasuke

hinata

sakura

neji

tenten

kiba (im adding him!!!!!)

shino (he's here)

OC #1 (one of you , you have to presude me ) (has to be a girl)

OC#2 (one of you , you have to presude me) (has to be a boy)

OC#3 (one of you , you have to presude me ) (has to be a boy)

ino

shikamaru

* * *

you could be in my fanfic!!!!!!! so keep reading!!! the more reviews the more chapters!!

mistkimoto

i dont own naruto for the last time!!!


	4. mistku?

The joinin exams

disclaimer: I dont own naruto!!!

* * *

suddenly someone kicked open the door to their floor and jumped to the center of the room. "I am rock lee!" "shut up lee and get off the table your scaring the kids". kiba yelled. 

lee got off the table , kiba and shino came walking over to naruto and the rest of the guys. "hey guys long time no see..." kiba said "yea

the village has us doing a lot of missions for the past couple of weeks, its so troublesome" shikamaru stated with a laxed tone.

suddenly a mist chunnin a came walking by. "**SPY!!!!!!!!!" **naruto yelled. he tackled the chunnin. it alll ended up with a kunai in naruto's

face like always. "back off or i will slash your throat." "whats your name?" sasuke asked. "mistku, i am a elite nin from the mist village, i

have traveled to every country and seen every nin-kage:i trained under each one."

sasuke was looking at mistku 's eyes , suddenly mistku blinked at sasuke and sasuke notcie the sharigan. mistku blinked again and said

"wow , you guys are pretty powerful, i have a blood trait so that i tell how powerful others are beacase i can see their chakra; i have many more traits that you will find out...later."

Hinata was walking by admiring naruto , when mistku noticed her. naruto noticed him notciing her and thought he was "checking her out.

mistku and naruto both loved hinata , so they decide to have a deul on the roof. they both went up the stairs to the roof.

"whoever wins this battle gets hinata - chan" naruto stated "whatever naruto, she loves me" mistku yelled. moments later hinata , tenten ,ino and a couple other girls came up to the roof.

both of the chunnin bowed.

"hn!" they both said in unision.

Naurto started off with his best justu ever. "ka-ga bushkin no justu!" mistku also did the same justu. all of the clones started to charge at each other. mistku jumped into the air while doing some hand signals. "dragon, boar , dog, rat , dragon... " then mistku yelled "ka -ga mistkai martia!!!!" suddenly a wave of water kunais came down onto the clones. a wave of smoke popped up.

when the smoke cleared naruto had his rasengan ready, but mistku had two "rasegans" of his own but they were red. one in each hand. he fused the two "rasegans" together. they both started charging when they were a mere inch apart naruto said "rasegan !!" and mistku said " mistkai!!!!"

There was a sonicboom , trees nearby were cut but the sonic boom. when the smoke cleared both guys were down on the ground. "t-that was a good warm up naruto.." "thanks you too."

the girls stared at the two boys. "boys..." they all said in unsion while shaking their head like they were sayingno ,but their eyes rolled.

* * *

i need those OC people!

well anyway read and review!!!!!!

mistkimoto


	5. go reviewers suthor's note

The joinin exams-author's note

* * *

ok ! i would like to thank these couple of people that finally asked for the OC postion , tomboy14 ,sakuraharuno-cherryblossom and the

first person to review was fearth the kitty!!!!!!!! all hail fearth the kitty!!!! yea! now as i said before there are 2 boy postions and one girl

one. i would like to switch that around . 3 girl OCs ...no more oc's after that...so...in my next chapter i will add

tomboy14 ,sakuraharuno-cherryblossom and fearth the kitty!!!!!

* * *

keep it real!!!mistkimoto... 


	6. mizu kumori

The joinin exams

disclaimer:i dont own naruto!!!!!!.

* * *

naruto and mistku were breathing very deeply after their deul. "naruto you idioit!" someone shouted from the small but big crowd watching them. naruto and mistku stood up. "who said that?" suddenly a girl nin came out from the crowd ." me, im mizu kumori." 

right before naruto said something someone yelled "hey ! everyone they are going to anounce the match pair ups!!!" all of a sudden everyone in the crowd used the same justu kakashi uses to escape. all that was left was a big pile of leafs...

the only people left on the roof was mistku, naruto and this girl . "hey umm mizu-chan why did you call me a baka?" "oh sorry that was my friend that was playing a trick on me, im sorry." "its ok." "so naruto whos your friend?" mizu said. "oh hes mistku, hes around me age and he a pretty good guy, nut i really dont know much about him." "so you guys want to know more about me eh?" mistku stated

"well my father is the kage of the mist village and my mother died a long time ago in a terrible rebellion." "oh im sorry..." "its alright" "i pretty much am the 1st inline for the kage positon and when i get it i will fix my village, its been pretty bad over there."

mizu stood up and walked over to the roof exit door. "dont you guys wanna see the match pair ups?" "yea lets go!"

meanwhile...in the kohona prison...

"sasuke if you want to go to the exams you must anwser these qeustions..." a ANBU agent said

"ok" sasuke said . "ok, three qeustions just say yes or no." "have you killed any leaf nin or innocent people since you left?" "no"

"ok" "did you kill itachi?" "yes" "and finally do you plan on recreating the uchia clan?" "y-yes" the agent left the room. he came back with two other agents. "you are free to go."

back with naruto...

"ok everyone."

"i will list off the matches."

* * *

**first round**

**first match: neji hyuuga vs. shikamaru**

**second match: naruto ukamazi vs. rock lee**

**third match: sakura vs. hinata**

**fourth match: mistku vs. sasuke**

**fifth match: shino vs. kiba **

**sixth match: ino vs. mizu kumori **

**seventh match : julie vs. akio **

* * *

"that is all of the matches for the first round..."

sasuke right then and there walked into their floor. he wasd instanly mobbed by dozens of chunnin fan-girls..."this is going to be a long long exam..." sasuke said while being crushed by the fan girls...

* * *

quote of the day..."the truth can be stretched but not broken..." i will keep doing quotes...read and review!!! mistkimoto... 


	7. neji vs shikamaru

The joinin exams

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

* * *

**The first match**

**"ok will neji hyuuga and shikamaru nara please step onto the areana. " neji and shikamaru both stepped onto the arena floor. **

**"begin!!" shikamaru instanly went into his thinking postion. "well neji uses his eyes about 95 of the time so if i take them out he will be much easier to beat..." **

**shikamaru disapeared into thin air. neji activated his hyuuga blood trait to see if he could find the nara. he could not find him. **

"right here..." shikamaru said while preforming a shadow justu over neji's eyes. now neji was as blind as a bat...

shikamaru then preformed some hand signs, and then preformed his newest jutsu. "shadow reflection!" neji now cold see but he was seeing himself as the enemey. he was confused and lilteriy blind...

neji sensed shikamaru and prepared his newest jutsu."boar , rat , dog, rat , dragon ... dog!" "kushai hyuuga!" neji instanly started a series

of charkra punches into shikamaru's gut. Ino was watching this and felt really bad. she always treated shikamaru like he was a lazy fool,

but she really liked him. she always said to herslef "hes not strong like sasuke or brave like lee he is really nice to me."

"go get him shikamaru!!" Ino yelled out from the sidelines. shikamaru was tired of battling neji so he tripped neji in his place and held 3 kunais to his throat.

"shikamaru nara...is ...the ...winner!!!!!"

everyone fell to the floor...confused... "our next contestants are... naruto uzamaki and ...rock lee!"

* * *

sorry if that was kind of short...well anyways i will keep writing!!! mistkimoto 


	8. The sorrows of the second match

The joinin exams-chapter 8

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!

* * *

**The second match**

**"naruto uzamaki vs. rock lee..."**

Naruto and Lee stepped onto the now paritaly damaged areana floor...

"lets dance fuzzy-brows..." "i am a fountain of youth!!!" "begin!" Lee started a series of punches into Naruto's face and gut. "leaf hurrricane!" the kick sent naruto staright for the ground...

all sounds stopped the only thing heard was Naruto's body clashing with the stone cold floor.

Hinata was crying , beacause she had to see her love be deafeated like this... Naruto had enough life to do one more attack... he stood up one of his arms was useless,

Lee was just as beaten up as naruto. Naruto held out his hand , "rasegan..." suddenly a bule orb appeared on his hand.

Lee put the rest of his charkra into his fist, Naruto chrushed the orb in his hand and used its power to put charkra into his fist.

both of them started to charge at one another. Hinata was still crying , Sasuke was amazed at what he had seen so far..."how could Naruto still be standing?"

both of them were getting closer and closer...

their fists clashed, it was so massive that there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared both of them were on their knees. Naruto's hand looked like someone hit his fingers with a slegdehammer , his hand was purple with blood all over it.

The pain had not yet reached Naruto, but all of a sudden it striked him with shocking force. Naruto screamed horribly...he fell down to the ground at the same time as Lee. "tie match! both contestants go onto the next round!"

They were carrying Naruto in a stretcher. Hinata was right by Naruto's side..."h-hinata...i'm sorry i had to put you through that..." Naruto murrmured weakly ... "it's ok Naruto i love you to death and i will always love you."

Naruto was about to reply when he coughed up more blood and his heart beat got weaker and weaker.

The doctors rushed him through the entrance. The other leaf nins and the three outsider nins were wanting to know what was going on so they rushed to the roof, to get a better look.

They all were horrified at the site they saw... doctors had to resort to carrying Naruto and Lee to the hostpital. Hinata cried on kiba's shoulder , all of the girls were crying , while the boys were comfronting them.

Mistku went to egde of the roof and yelled as loud as he could. "Naruto, lee!!!"

* * *

you wont belvieve what happens next!!!! miskimoto... 


	9. The hospital of romance

The joinin exams-chapter 9

disclaimer: i dont own naruto..

* * *

**Friends**

**"Naruto,lee!!!"**

Everyone was the saddest they could ever be. All of the boy chunnin demanded that the exams were postponed untill the next day. "You have to postpone the match!" mistku shouted.

They were all inside a small meeting room , shouting at each other to decide if they should postpone the exams or not.

The girls were waiting outside of the office thinking about Naruto. Every couple of seconds they would hear shouting or banging of the walls.

Suddenly a blue clothed figure walked into their floor. He walked over the office door. "hey! who are you?!" mizu yelling at the stranger. She got a really good look at his face. He had black lines around his eyes...

He opened the door and shouted " I am Garra of the sand , i am the kage of the sand village!" "the matches are postponed untill next monday." Garra commanded.

Everyone was released from the joinin exams tower. alomost every girl in the leaf exams went to Ino's flower shop to buy flowers for naruto and lee. The boy nins on the other hand went directly to the hospital.

**In naruto's hospital room...

* * *

Naruto could not move, heck! he couldn't think...the only person he could think about was hinata... **

then all of a sudden all of his friends came into his room. all of the girls brought flowers while the guys brought ninja scrolls and freshly made kunais with naruto's name on them..

"hi naruto-kun!" all of the girls said softly..

suddenly everyone left except hinata...

"how are you doing naruto-kun?" hinata murrmured into his ear..

"im doing better..., hinata ...once i get out of this hospital would you like it if i treated you to dinner?"

"i would love that! naruto-kun!" hinata screamed

"well heres your little present..." hinata murrmured

Hinata bent down and kissed naruto on the forehead..

"well i have to go naruto-kun , i will be back in about half an hour...or so..."

Even though Naruto couldn't move he was the most excited as he could possibly could be...

(Naruto's thoughts) **yes!!!! yes!!!! finally!!**(out of Naruto's thoughts)...

* * *

well i plan to have a little more romance in the next chap so keep a look out... mistkimoto... need more reviews!!!! 


	10. author's note 3

The joinin exams- author's note

* * *

hey evryone ...well i wanted to ask all you readers to tell me how many more chaps should i do...cuz i have like 10 billion more ideas and i just wanted to set a limit.. 

well besides that ... i want you guys to vote on he future plot...just review with your choice...

you must pick one of these...or you can P.M me more ideas...

1) one of the charecters turn evil...

2) evryones good and i bring in a evil person

3) #2 and somone get pregnant...

please review your vote...ASAP!

REVIEW!

"you decide your future " (qoute) ...mistkimoto


	11. do i smell romance?

The joinin exams- chapter 10(other one was a author's note)

disclaimer: i dont own naruto! .

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto was released out of the hospital the day after all of his friends visited him. Lee had been released before him, so he was in a real happy mood. The first place he went after getting out of the hospital was..you geussed it the ramen shop!

The ramen guy there severed Naruto the best ramen in the entire village, Naruto was used to the ramen here but today was different so he ordered a differnet kind of ramen.

It was ramen with an outside of warm noddles with freshly gold chiken and turky in the middle of the bowl, the turkey was stuffed full of sushi , vegetables and some warm syurpy soy-sauce.

He slurped it all up with one mighty glup...

He was really in good sprits now , his hunger deafeated , his friends are in good health and he was taking his true love out to dinner.

**1 hour later...**

Naruto checked the time, "6:00 pm , i have 20 minutes to pick her up."

Naruto started to walk towards the hyuuga compound...he got to the main branch door. He knocked. Hinata opened the door. "hi hinata-chan!" "hello naruto-kun!" "so are you ready?" "yes let's go"

both of them took a nice stroll through the park.Naruto preformed a jutsu behind his back. The jutsu made it so stars would be shooting across the night sky."oh naruto its beutiful..." "just like you.."

Their faces were a meer inch apart, they both looked into each other's eyes.They kissed right then and there. They forgot the restaraunt, they forgot the exams...everything for at least that monment.

**meanwhile...**

Sasuke and saukra were alone together, sharing the same exact kind of moment. "sasuke..." "yea?" " where did you go?"

"well i wanted to deafeat my brother so much that left the village to do it." "i got your love letter ..." "yea i sent that to give you a heads up of my arrival.."

"well thanks my little uchia.." sakura said while kissing sasuke on the forehead. sasuke then gave saukra a kiss on the lips. "you too my love..."

* * *

OK yea !!!ten chaps done!!!!! yes!!!! well anyway thxs for reviewing! i will keep writing and tomboy14 P.M me more... mistkimoto... 


	12. sasuke vs mistku

The joinin exams- chapter 11

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!

" This chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers , especailly tomboy14, sakuraharuno-cherry blossom and many more!"

* * *

**The thrid match**

Everyone was gathered back at the tower , to countinue the joinin exams. Usally the joinin exams were secret but that was changed today. The exams were moved to an arena outside in the sunlight.

"The match between Sakura Haruno and Hinata hyuuga is postponed until further notice...our next match is ...mistku vs. sasuke!"

Thosuand of people and nins were in the areana seating areas...they were booing or clapping at the change of plans. Mistku stepped onto the areana floor...sasuke did the same.

"begin!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at mistku chakra was steaming off of him... mistku's eyes were closed , but when he opened them everyone stopped talking ...his eyes were glowing blue... mistku disapeared into thin air with out moving.

sasuke activated his sharigan...mistku popped up right behind sasuke... sasuke replyed with a round-house kick but it was just a shadow clone.

Sasuke looked up in the air to see thousands of mistku's clones coming down towards him. Sasuke preformed hand signs...and used his trade mark jutsu..."fire style jutsu!"

All of the clones bursted in the sky above sasuke but he couldn't find the real mistku.. All of a sudden mistku came from underground and grabbed sasuke's ankles.

Mistku jumped up with sasuke by the ankles and threw him to the ground. Mistku then hit sasuke in the gut with his elbow while falling to the ground himslef.

Sasuke took a kunai out and stabbed mistku in the arm. Mistku back off to the other end of the stage... mistku used his good arm to activate his red orb justu that he used on Naruto on the roof.

Sasuke Activated his chidori in his right hand...

both of them used all of their chakra to make two of each. both of them had their orb attacks in both hands.

It started to rain...then it started to pour...

Both ninja started to charge at one another...

their hands clashed into one another...making a orb around themsleves..."just like when i faced naruto 13 years ago..."

Sasuke's attack went into mistku's chest while mistku's attack missed..

when everything was clear again...mistku was laying on the ground... "winner is sasuke uchia!"

But all of a sudden a masked ninja appeared on the areana floor and kidnapped mistku...

* * *

What will happen to mistku? keep reading to find out... and what happen to hinata and sakura's match you ask ? all will be anwsered in the next chapter...mistkimoto...


	13. 5 Qeustions

The joinin exams- chapter 13

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!

* * *

Everyone in the crowd started to murrmure to each other about mistku's disapearance...in a instant 5 ANBU and 3 elite joinin were on the areana floor... 

"so what happened kakashi ?" anko asked "masked nin kiddnapped a exams contestant..." ok...I will just have the ANBU screach a 45 mile area..." "you do that..." They all vanished.."

Sasuke walked clamly up to the waiting room... everyone looked up when he came into the room..."what happened?" Aiko asked..

"mistku has been kiddnapped..."

**meanwhile...inside of the ka-ge stone faces...**

mistku was slowly waking up , he felt like he had been hit with a club. "ugh...my head..." all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere...

"mistku...you will now answer my 5 qeustions..." "and what if i refuse?" instanly a needle shot into misku's leg... "OWW!!"

"ok what are your qeustions?"

"qeustion 1 ... where is the jonin exams being held?" "like i will tell you!" another needle shot into mistku.

"refuse to anwser my qestion again and i will do something horrible to you..."

But mistku refused again and this time was different... the masked nin shot 10,000 needles into misku's back and legs. He then pused mistku off the the stone faces.

Naurto and the entire gang were eating at the ramen shop ... mistku fell onto the ramen shop , to be exact right infront of naruto and lee.

"mistku!" mistku started mumbling words...everyone knew that mistku was on the verge of death...mistku said softly "momma is that you?help me momma im soooo cold...momma! momma! momm-ma..." mistku died right infront of the ramen shop.

everyone was crying , especailly naruto beacasue he lost his best friend...

**

* * *

**sniff ...mistkimoto... 


	14. goodbye mistku

The jonin exams - chapter 14

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!!!

* * *

**Goodbye Mistku ...**

It was midnight , evrything was pitch black ; there were a line of people with lanturns walking toward the cemeatary.

"he was a good friend ,a good ally and a good ninja..." "i will now read off the list of people wo want to say their final words.."

Naruto- "you were my best friend and i will always remember you..." he laid down a bowl of ramen.

Sasuke- "you were with us untill the end and i could never repay you for that." he laid down a uchia symbol.

Sakura- "you always had good sprits" she laid down a pic of her , him and naruto.

Hinata- "you gave me your love." she laid down a rose.

Ino- "you came up with the idea to postpone the match." she laid down a joinin exams flyier.

kiba- "you lead us through tough times" he laid down a kunai.

shino-"you helped me get through my tough times." he laid down a bug badge.

garra- "you agree with me all the time and you helped me decide on pressing matters." he laid down a sand village headband.

shikamaru- "you taught me the ways of slef-consideraiton." he laid down a photo book...and a letter.

mizu- "you helped me when naruto was hurt badly." she laid down a necklace with a tear sapphire on it.

akio- "you kept me going." she laid down a letter.

julie- "you made me excited for the exams..." she laid down a journal.

They slowly lowered the coffin intothe ground...a song in their hearts started, mostly naruto's...

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em If some stuff ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em Now the Ja sit tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy, this s tuff way beyond some Jay-z and Nas stuff And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it That was never my object for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ... Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life Like forget it i understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business But still knowin' this exam could pop off at any minute cuz  
i am your friend untill the end...

* * *

song: toy soldiers 

band: emeinem

so sad...mistkimoto...


	15. The return of mistku

The joinin exams - chapter 15

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!

* * *

**The Trade...**

Naruto was washing the faces of the past hokages when a hatch opened. He walked inside.. to find 30 mist ninja and one mist jonin.

"come out in the out in the open!" naruto walked out into the open. "we were expecting you naruto uzamaki..." "you guys are the ones who killed mistku!"

"speaking of mistku , do you want him back?"

"yea i would do anything to bring him back to life!"

"well i know the life jutsu , it will bring back to life." "ok then do it!"

"well there's a catch you must not tell anyone that we are here and you must get me 3 soldier pills so i have enough chakra to preforme the justsu." "ok" "you have 1 hour " .

Naruto was somehow teleported to kiba's house. naruto knew what he had to do. he snuck into kiba's house and stole 3 soldier pills.

He rushed to the secret lair of the mist nins and agve the leader the pills. They went to mistku's grave and preformed the justsu. All of a sudden the tombstone looked red hot. mistku came brusting out of the ground with this trade mark red orb justsu. "hey! im back!oh naruto! wanna go get some ramen?"

"ok the deal is done , but you have to ensusre one more thing." the mist jonin said...

"what is that?" mistku and naruto asked..."That mistku stay here..." "what? why?" "beacause there will be a civil war in about 3 weeks and theyare trageting you." "oh ok."

"we have already cleared it with both hokages , you are now a leaf chunnin and you are in the jonin exams." the mist jonin stated while patting him on the head.

The mist jonin dispeared...

"hey naruto...being "dead" for a day really built up an appetiete , ramen?"

"beat you there..."

both friends went off into the sunset towards the ramen shop. Everything was looking bright for naruto...and the jonin exams.

* * *

sniff thats so beutiful...lol...suprised? i thought so...mistkimoto... 


	16. Author's note 4

The joinin exams- my break...

* * *

Hey Hey Hey! lol... 

well everyone this is your good friend mistkimoto...i have witten... 15 chapters...so anyway striaght to the point ...i am very very very exasuted from writing these chapters at 3 AM every night...so im going "out of town" for a while...so i should be back on January 2nd ... i want you readers to know that i write this fanfic for you...readers... ...what i want you readers to do while im gone is to review your true feelings about my fanfic...and review how many more chapters i should do and should i make a sqeul...

These people kept me going ...

-tomboy14- A truly relieable reader and reviewer...i could always count on her reviews...She is now a OC in my story...

-saukraharnuo-cherryblossom- She was one of the first and i could count on her support...She is also an OC in my stroy...

-fearth the kitty- The first to review on my fanfic...and one of my most best reviewers...she is an OC in my story...

YOU guys are the best readers and reviewers anyone could ever had...(all of the readers) THE BEST OF THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mistkimoto...a writer , a human , a friend...


	17. I AM BACK !

The joinin exams : chapter 17

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!!!

* * *

**Bad memories , good memories**

It was the next day of the exams... The next match was Hinata vs. sakura ...both of them stepped onto the field..."beg-" right before he said begin a expolsoin erupted in the village.

The ANBU went to go check it out but they didn't come back. The jonins rounded up and called in all chunnin. "The exams are postponed for the hour." the leaf hokage stated...

The jonin and chunnin went outside of the areana. "ok everyone your going to move out in squads of 5. " "In sqaud A is Naruto , Mizu , Mistku , shino and sakura., the rest of you chunnin are in sqaud B."

They all moved out quickly and quitely...

**Sqaud A...**

Naruto was set-up as chunnin sqaud leader..."ok guys we first need to find the enemey and then take them out..." "ok move out!" The part of the village they were in had been already attacked...

"who or what did this?" mizu asked...misku noticed something...

."mizu! behind you!" mistku said while tackling her out of the way. Mistku blocked the kunais with his samurai sword.

Mizu was mad ... she preformed hand signs. "kumori shin- gan!" a beam of blue fire shot out of her mouth, with her eyes glowing yellow...

"guys...who are they?" sakura asked...

* * *

Hey everyone it so happens that there is a comp. where im chillin...so i should be back up to date soon!!!! mistkimoto... 


	18. GUESS WHO'S BACK

The joinin exams - author's note

* * *

hey everyone heres what happened while i was gone...I flyed out of state stayed at a hotel that had on a COMP. **END OF DAY 1 **

THE COMP.broke down and i left that part of town ...END OF DAY 2

The place i stayed at next did not a have a comp. so i was thinking about you guys the entire time...I kept saying to my slef "i wonder how more reviews i will get, " "i wonder how many more hits i will get?"

stuff like that ...anyways in four days i got 376 reviews! so...**I AM BACK AT MY ORIGNAL COMPUTOR...FINALLY ... AND YES THE FLIGHT SUCKED...IT SUCKED REALLY REALLY BAD...**


	19. It ends tonight

The joinin exams- chapter 19

disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"guys...who are they?" 

Unit A kept screaching the village and found nothing. Mistku , sasuke and naruto went to the outskirts of the village. Ever since the great migration to the village the outskrits have always been dessert like.

Naruto in his travels with Ero -sennin learn many justus. He put his hand onto the feeble rock.it was hard and dense but naruto used a jutsu.He could feel thousands of ninjas coming toward them.

"guys i geuss this is it ." All three gulped. The rest of the guys showed up with them. The girls watched. "don't go!" All the girls said. "we have to." shino and kiba said. "And ...

They all knew they had no chance. But the girls loved that the boys would defend them like that.

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Chorus  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

The guys ran towards the evil ninja. Naruto's entire life went through his eyes. Through out when he met sakura , when he became a giein, when he became a chunnin and when he fell in love with hinata and that day he met Mistku.

It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.


	20. The end

The joinin exams- The end

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

* * *

"It ends tonight" 

The girls looked at the rocky field . The boys were not anywhere in sight and the evil nins were gone. Then They started to cry. All of a sudden Mizu looked up and saw 15 fuigures.

"look its them!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was right the boys were walking towards them. They looked like they had been through a war. The girls ran down to the rocky outskrits. They hugged their loves.

The hokages all came down to the outskrits. "well done my chunnin." "it seems that those were agents of the new village, the lighting village." "oh..." "well you all have proved yourslefs well enough." "you all are jonin."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naurto and Mistku's dreams were coming closer than ever.

**Later that night...**

There was a parade celebrating the jonin exams.All of our favorite nin were sitting on a grass field. Laying down on the warm summer grass Their hopes were high for the future.

Then when everyone least expected it there was a jutsu preformed. Fireworks shot up making the names of the new jonin and Stars were shooting all over the big black night sky.

Naurto turned to mistku. "hey man do you think that there will world-wide peace someday?" "i dont know naruto but lets enjoy our peace while we still can." Then mistku got up and kissed Katarsha another mist chunnin on the lips.

Naruto looked at hinata. "hinata ..." "yes naruto-kun?" "i love you" . Then they shard the biggest kiss of their lives ever to happen.

Then up in the sky one last firework showed one last message. "THE END"

* * *

I will make a sequel everyone so keep me on your favorites. I will be adding more villains and more romance. Not too much romance if you know what i mean but some more . Also i would like to thank all you readers and reviewers who helped me write this. You guys gave me the biggest present of all ...you gave me my dream to become a professinal writer...Thank you..Also review about how you like the stroy all together. even those who dont have accounts you can still review by clicking on the review button. Mistkimoto... 


End file.
